AKIHABARA Backstage pass
AKIHABARA Backstage pass (AKIHABARAバックステージpass) is a café opened by Tsunku and in December 2011 under their joint agency, Le:iDo Entertainment. The café is idol themed, where the maids are aspiring idols while the customers are the "producers". In total, Akihabara Backstage Pass is composed of over 100 members. The members appear in TNX's Tsuntsube, and some may appear in gravure-related work. Some of the current and past members are from the idol groups , Apple Tale, , , C*Lover and THE Possible. Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome (バクステ外神田一丁目) is a unit consisting of AKIHABARA Backstage pass members. It was formed on May 1, 2012, announcing thier first indies single . So far, Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume has released 2 indies singles and an upcoming major single. While the majority of the AKIHABARA Backstage cast are members of Bakusute Sotokanda Icchoume, not everyone is used for the jackets. The covers goes to the members who have high weekly popularity rankings, along with selected girls choosen by the Bakusute staff and the label company (Warner Music Japan). Beginning with , there is a store edition for each single. The store edition is only avaiable in the Bakusute store in the AKIHABARA Backstage pass café. Members Some names might be incorrect, if you find a mistake, please fix it. Please help fix this page by setting it up by generation and age. First Generation Second Generation Third Generation * (神田春) * (依田可奈絵) * (五十嵐海音) * (涼宮ひなの) (graduating at the end of January 2014) * (宮地みほ) * (綾島由佳) * (佐田あんな) * (花沢れいか) Fourth Generation * (石川不二夏) * (白石優希) * (小日向春日) * (垣原綾乃) * (藤白愛里紗) * (中島まみ) * (上田冴月) * (松本ふうか) * (住谷千里香) * (来栖にこ) * (片瀬朱里) * (泉亜土) Fifth Generation * (山本麻子) * (原澤まお) * (久岡めるも) (Former 1st Gen member) * (鶴来零) * (吉川葵) * (佐藤栞) * (椎名恵) * (笠谷里奈) * (小鳥遊彩) * (小城千依) * (星野七瀬) * (松下るか) Others The following people below are not considered to be in a specific generation. Former Members First Generation * (岩田あかね) * (井上さとり) * (愛迫みゆ) * (岩崎夢生) * (芦崎麻耶) * (山口桃子) * (山口みらん) * (柊しおん) * (里見ゆな) * (菅野まりな) * (やぐちみき) * (喜屋武あみ) * (山丘ゆうり) * (彩川さきの) * (羽鳥あかね) * (八倉叶夢) * (星田しほ) * (茅田望見) * (前嶋かよん) * (星野きらの) * (逢坂なな) * (千葉祐衣) * (渡辺ありさ) * (桂木澪) * (桜川ひめこ) * (安達芹香) * (早坂魅雪) * (久岡メルモ) * (蓮崎はじめ) (graduated on September 30, 2012) * (上原璃子) (graduated on September 30, 2012) * (雨谷碧莉) (graduated on September 30, 2012) * (graduated on November 30, 2012) * (前田美里) (graduated on November 30, 2012) * (市川ゆり) (graduated on March 31, 2013) * (日向恵理) (graduated on April 30, 2013) *Suzuka Chuusuke (鈴華ちゅーすけ) * (今野ゆきみ) (graduated in August 2013) * (菅本亜未) * (夢咲しるび) 1.5 Generation * (月野まゆ) (graduated on May 30, 2012) * (柚木萌実) (graduated on October 31, 2012) * (逢坂ここあ) * (里中いぶき) Second Generation * (水沢結愛) (graduated on February 24, 2013) * (吉沢妃美香) * (池田凪沙) * (中谷柚貴) * (菊原花) * (白石あゆみ) * (笹原あや) * (春瀬咲乃) * (白金実紗) 2.2 Generation * (工藤夢) (graduated on May 31, 2013) * (江邉佳那子) (graduated on May 31, 2013) * (高槻あやか) (graduated on August 31, 2013) * (相原莉奈) (graduated on December 31, 2012) 2.5 Generation * (尾道絵菜) (graduated on March 31, 2013) * (鈴木はる) * (加賀麗美) * (鈴木まりの) * (河音祐美) * (和泉りいな) * (有須みさき) * (佐久間裕佑佳) * (結川しのみ) (graduated on December 27, 2013) Third Generation * (矢代風花) (graduated on January 31, 2013) * (原田樹里菜) * (桜井まひろ) (graduated on November 30, 2012) * (前原ひとみ) (graduated November 30, 2012) * (三上ゆりえ) (graduated September 30, 2013) * (水津鳥わかな) Fourth Generation * (金子ひかる) (graduated on June 30, 2013) * (花里明香) ✸ * (菊田萌華) * (渡部颯葉) * (鈴本里歩) * (飯島里奈) * (住谷千里香) Fifth Generation * (佐々木くるみ) * (百倉みう) * (日南沙姫) * (月野美桜) * (山下まゆ) * (鶴来零) Other *NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei **Gundo Miyu (郡戸美有) **Ono Haruka (大野はるか) **Ishizuka Miku **Katsuta Reimi (勝田れいみ) **Akahane Tsubura (赤羽つぶら) *Afilia Saga **Kurumi (クルミ) **Meiry (メイリ) **Miina (ミィナ) **Roze (ロゼ) **Karen (カレン) * ** (為近安奈) Unconfirmed * (菊池りか) * ✸ * ✸ * (鍵谷まみ) * (清水七海) * (うらせみさき) * (長島実咲) * (佐瀬弥咲) * (姫城りりか) * (瀬戸千明) * (綾咲こぎく) * (鶴賀彩) * (齊藤愛) * (桃瀬あゆみ) History 2011 On December 23, the cafe had an opening day event. It was announced that the cafe is a joint project, with Tsunku, the representative of TNX, and Shikura Chiyomaru, owner of a themed cafes chain. While the cafe's theme is inspiring idols training to debut, they had auditions for the girls for a chance to work at the cafe. Tsunku selected 80 girls out of 1,000+ applicants to be potential idols, quoting "We held an audition the same way we did with Morning Musume." Outside the 80 girls, there were also other groups participating in the cafe in its opening: OS☆U, Doll Elements (the trainees of Lovely Doll) and THE Possible. Afterwards, 15 of the opening staff performed LOVE Machine on stage for the first time. 2013 In February, 4th Generation auditions were announced. In June, 5th Generation auditions were announced. Discography Below is the discography for the group Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome. Singles Indie Singles *2012.08.01 *2013.01.30 Major Singles *2013.05.08 *2013.08.14 *2013.11.20 Albums *2014.01.29 DVDs *2013.08.21 *2013.08.21 Trivia *Fans believe that AKIHABARA Backstage pass is Tsunku's attempt to compete with AKB48. *Tsunku had said he wanted to create ENK48. *It is the largest group that Tsunku has ever worked with, or produced. More Info :Please visit the AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki for more info. External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Tsunku Category:TNX Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:2012 Units Category:1st Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Warner Music Japan Category:3rd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:2nd Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:4th Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:1.5 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome Category:2.2 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:2.5 Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass